


all my particles disband and disperse

by ALovelyLitwit



Series: and while i'm in this body [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Reunion Sex, brief toolshed reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALovelyLitwit/pseuds/ALovelyLitwit
Summary: After their second open mic night, Alex takes Michael home.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: and while i'm in this body [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109843
Comments: 31
Kudos: 125





	all my particles disband and disperse

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me posting smut! *pats self on back*

The parking lot is crowded with cars. Alex drags Michael through the various trucks and sensible four-door sedans until they stumble roughly against the tailgate of his Chevy.

Michael sucks hard at Alex’s racing pulse, enjoying the graze of his weekend stubble. ‘Your place or mine?’ 

‘Mine.’ A groan, hot at his temple and then hands pushing him back. Fingers twisting in the fleece collar of his coat. ‘I love you.’

Michael nods. Keeps nodding, waiting for the swell of emotion to release his voice. ‘I love you.’

‘Show me.’ Alex shoves him away and disappears in the maze of dusty vehicles. He listens to the roar of a Ford engine a few feet away, headlights dancing shadows over his boots. 

The drive is a blur. His jeans too tight and his cock aching with every bump in the road. It’s always like this. The first time after a too distant last time. A feeling like every cell in his body is expanding, dividing at three times the normal rate. His own skin itchy and suffocating. 

Alex is already inside when he pulls into the driveway, cutting his engine. The bedroom light is on and Michael doesn’t bother knocking. He kicks off his boots once he’s crossed the threshold, throws his hat on the bench in the hallway alongside his jacket. 

At the door to Alex’s bedroom, he pauses briefly. One dizzying breath, an attempt to drink in this moment, to make it last a little bit longer. Commit it to memory for excessive replays while he’s buried beneath the hood of whatever junker finds him next.

‘Guerin?’ There’s a nervous quake around the edges of his name. Barreling through the door, Michael wastes no time connecting his hips to Alex’s, thumbs through his belt loops, mouths pressed close in a sloppy kiss. 

‘What were you doing out there?’ Alex’s fingers yank his belt free, slide his shirt up and off. He plants his lips on the nearest sliver of skin, tugging Michael’s warm flesh between his teeth. 

‘Trying to convince myself to slow this down, make it last.’ Alex bites at his collarbone, hard. He hisses at the sting. ‘It didn’t fucking work.’

It comes out a low growl and Alex laughs, discarding his own t-shirt and sitting on the edge of his bed, thighs spread easy as breathing. ‘We have all the time in the world to take it slow. But right now, I want you on my dick.’

‘Thank fuck.’ He grins, falls to his knees and sheds the rest of Alex’s layers. Taking one indulgent moment to suck rough at the head of Alex’s cock, just to remember the weight, the taste on his tongue before removing what remains of his clothes. 

They’re naked now, a relief. Hot skin burning hot skin, fever slick with sweat. There’s no pretense, only the retracing of paths previously conquered but no less sweet. Mouths landing where they know they’re welcome and fingers dipping into the soft spaces where memories live and breathe and pump their hearts true.

Michael tucks his hands beneath Alex’s hips and slides him further up the bed, settling him into the pillows propped against the headboard. There’s lube on the nightstand and he grabs Alex’s fingers, stroking them wet and rising up onto his knees. ‘Open me up.’

Alex’s nostrils flare, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, chest heaving. Reaching between Michael’s thighs and bullseye, the first finger slicing in and up, hooking forward. A torturous rhythm and then another finger, another. Pumping, scissoring, spreading him wide. 

He doesn’t move. Not yet. Focuses on holding still and letting Alex work him ready. Resolve strong until the knock at his prostate and he rips himself free of Alex’s practiced fingers, desperate to hang on as long as possible. ‘I’m ready. Need you now.’

Whenever they get like this, hungry as hell and half-mad for each other, Alex always goes mute, rarely speaking. Words disappearing behind heaving panting, gruff moans, and needy little whines that make Michael’s cock leak heavy. He’s always loved stealing his voice, forcing him quiet with desire. 

Alex holds himself steady and firm, rubbing the head of his dick at Michael’s opening. Eyes heavy-lidded and eager for that first push, the initial thrust past the taut muscles of his rim. Another quick dart of Alex’s pink tongue and Michael slides home, easing himself down an inch at a time until Alex is buried deep inside.

‘Jesus fuck, Guerin.’ He winces, pleasure another form of pain. ‘Why do you always feel this fucking good? So much better than anyone else.’

It’s more words than Michael’s used to. But he likes it. Likes knowing exactly how good he is for Alex. Even likes the idea that there have been other lovers fucking themselves on Alex’s perfect, thick cock but never managing to be this good for him. He picks up the pace and enjoys watching Alex’s jaw fall slack.

They fuck hard, pounding at each other. Beating their bodies back together fierce enough to bruise, bridging into each other a permanence they’ve denied themselves since this thing started over a decade ago. 

Alex tries for his cock, but Michael slaps his hand away. ‘No.’

‘What do you mean _no_? I want you to come with me.’ He tries again, another slap. 

‘No.’ Michael fucks himself faster, filthier. Drops a foot to the cool wood floor for better leverage, a better angle. He’s half-worried the creaking bed will break beneath his exertions. But he can build Alex another bed, so let the damn thing break.

Alex comes suddenly, without the usual warning. Another sign it’s been too long. Heel dug deep, toes curled, and fingernails a bloody massacre at Michael’s hips. He clenches his ass tight around Alex’s cock, milking him dry.

Patiently, he waits, keeping Alex warm inside him until his eyes flutter open again. ‘Sit up straighter.’ 

He does as asked, but quirks an eyebrow at Michael. ‘When did you get this bossy?’

Michael grins and practically slinks up Alex’s body, rubbing his too-hard cock against his lips, begging for entrance. ‘Suck me off. The way only you can.’

And by God, he does. Relaxing his jaw and sucking Michael deep. Mouth bobbing up and down his spit-soaked cock, cheeks hollowed and tongue curling at all the right spots. He weaves his fingers through Alex’s hair and marvels at the way they’ve mapped out each other’s bodies through years.

When his balls pull tight, Alex’s eyes flash up and he knows exactly what’s next. Has been waiting for this precise moment since Greg invited him to open mic night a week ago. Michael waits for Alex to close his eyes in concentration, biting his fingernails sharp into the flesh of his ass. Clutching the headboard, knuckles white, he bucks harsh into the back of Alex’s throat three times before letting go and shooting thick, moaning each time Alex swallows around him. 

Once he’s empty, he collapses onto the bed, thigh’s trembling. ‘No one ever takes me that deep. That dirty fucking mouth of yours should be illegal.’

Alex laughs and tosses his arm lazily over Michael’s stomach. ‘As I recall, it took a lot of practice.’ He snuggles closer. ‘You know, you’re the only one I do that with.’

Michael frowns, bemused. ‘Really? I figured that’d be your signature move. Why only me?’

He taps his fingers gently at the base of Michael’s throat, face suddenly serious. ‘You know why.’

A memory crawls between them, a shadow darkens their faces.

Alex’s smile returns, and Michael banishes the memory back to the boneyard of broken things. ‘There’s a lot more I plan to do with this mouth. Just give me a minute to catch my breath.’ 

‘Nah, I don’t think I will.’ He pushes Alex flat on the mattress and climbs between his legs, pressing their lips together and sucking on Alex’s tongue, tasting tang and salt, tasting himself. ‘While I’m still loose, I want you to fuck me senseless into the headboard. I think we can break this bed if we try hard enough.’

‘You gonna build me a new one?’

‘No. I’m going to build _us_ a new one. This one’s shit.’

A broad, beaming smile. ‘Deal.’


End file.
